deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rouge the Bat vs Lust
Rouge the Bat vs Lust is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Sonic vs FullMetal! Which of these two voluptuous femme fatales will be victorious? Interlude Boomstick: Boobs, the one part of the girl, as well as the ass, that we guys will always want in women, such as these two ladies. Rouge the Bat of the Sonic series and Lust of the FullMetal Alchemist series. If you are wondering what happened to Wiz, he has got a cold and asked me to continue the show, so I pick these two to fight. I'm Boomstick and it's currently my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rouge the Bat (Cue Rouge's theme from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) Boomstick: Rouge is the sexy white bat who is usually referring herself as a renowned treasure hunter, always looking for various jewels and riches from around the world as her sexy heart can content; plus despite being in a strong rivalry with Knuckles the Echidna, she has a strong crush on him. Now as a bat, she is capable of flight, and like Knux, she possesses a certain amount of super strength, except instead of the upper body like old rad red himself, her strength comes from her sexy hot lower body to make her kicks seem very powerful compared to Chun-Li; and man does rouge get a good shaoe of her ass. Anyways, she can use her own arsenal of kicks at her disposal like her kick attack, and does more kicking with her much more unique kicks like her unique spinning kicks like the Screw Kick and the Drill Drive, and she can use her sexy hips for the move Hip Drop, an earthquake causing move that is done by her sexy ass. Wow, I would like to declare her, along with Peach and Palutena to have the sexiest asses to appear on hot girls. Also, when she is not fighting, she can be quite the bomber with Dummy Rings and Heart Bombs to explode her opponents with. And she is also quite cunning at times in order to get whatever the hell she wants, which is why she occasionally fools Knuckles several different times, just like Dr. Eggman before her. So this bat is flirtatiously unpredictable. Rouge the Bat: You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady. (Topaz blushes in embarrassment while the G.U.N. guards laugh) Topaz: What are you clowns laughing at? COMMANDER! (The commander stops laughing and clears his throat) Lust Boomstick: Lust may looks like a very sexy girl with a nice looking huge rack, but in reality, she is an artificial humanoid known as the Homunculus. She along with six other creatures named after sins, including her most teamed up partner, Gluttony, who is like the ripoff of Majin Buu, were created via alchemy. And the source of their life is usually the red stones, and Lust is no exception as it can be found in her chest where her nice rack is, speaking of which, she even has a symbol that is located above it. (Lust's cleavage bounces up) Bommstick: Wow, I could play this all the time. (replays the sequence with Lust's cleavage seven times) Boomstick: Okay, I'm good now, anyway, like any homunculus, Lust possesses superhuman abilities such as strength, speed, durability, and a healing factor when going on a killing spree. And she has one weapon on her, or better yet, in her hands that make her like a hot sexy ripoff of Wolverine, and that is the fact that she can extend the length of her fingertips to be claws, and not just any claws, but claws sharp enough to even cut through any material, including metal. So whenever you see this chic coming your way and seduces you, you are basically in the screwed mode. Lust: Oh no, Did I get your Ignition Glove all wet? Silly me. (Roy and Havoc then retreat out of fear while Lust slashes away) Intermission Boomstick: All right, the sexy combatants are set now, before I decide to end this debate once and for all, Wizard, if you are watching this, I want you to get well soon. Okay, now with that out of the way, it's time for a Death Battle! Fight It was the time of night in the city, and we see a figure flying through the light of the moon and then coming to a soft landing near an abandoned laboratory revealing the figure from the streetlight while standing up, it was Rouge the Bat. Rouge: So there is some precious treasure found in this old lab, huh? Maybe I will “borrow” this treasure for a permanent amount of time. She then enters the building, and it looks rather dark and eerie, but it does not faze Rouge a bit. Rouge: This is scary? Oh please. I have seen worst, like the time I was abducted by the Time Eater that was under control by Dr. Eggman. ????: Well now, that is an interesting story. (Cue “My World” event them from Sonic Heroes) Rouge hears these words coming from behind her, causing herself to turn around and see a voluptuous dark haired woman donning on a black evening gown and a set of evening gloves that match the color of her dress, revealing to be Lust. Lust: That must be scary for a monster like that for you to handle, but let’s see how you do against me. Rouge: All right, bring it, sister. They both get into their fighting poses. FIGHT! Lust lengthens her fingertips to razor sharp claws and tries to give Rouge a series of slash attacks, but Rouges takes to the skies and dodges in the nick of time, and tries to use a Screw Kick on Lust, but Lust dodges in time as well. Rouge: You know, a woman with cleavage that size like you should not be THAT agile. Lust: Coincidentally, I was going to tell you the exact same thing about you, batty. Furiously, Rouge lunges at Lust, but dodges in time to give rouge a kick in the back of her bat head. However, Rouge stops her possible crash from Lust’s attack with her wings. Rouge: Hope you like jewelry, because this is going to be a bang. She throws a dummy ring at Lust to give her quite a shock, Rouge then charges at Lust, but Lust recovers in time to try and dodge the attack and goes for her claw attack again, causing Rouge to dig in the ground with her Drill Drive to escape Lust’s attack. Lust was shocked in surprise. Lust: Wow, it’s often you see bats dig in the ground like moles. Then Rouge appears out of the ground to give Lust a surprise attack from below Lust, and while both of them were in mid-air, Rouge places her hip on Lust’s flat stomach and performs a Hip Drop. And then both Rouge and Lust hit the ground. Rouge: You had enough, Miss Jessica Rabbit rip-off? Rouge gets up assuming that Lust was dead. Rouge: Hmph, I guess I can take that as a yes. Lust: Not quite. Rouge was shocked in surprise to see that Lust has survived the Hip Drop as Lust gets her own self up on her feet and regenerates any damage that was given to her. Lust: Where did you get that move, a stripper’s club? (Cackles softly) Rouge: No way, I can’t believe that you survived it. Lust: Well, I will have you know that it will take more than your plump ass to kill me. Lust prepares another claw attack, but Rouge dodges it and tries to toss in a few more dummy rings but Lust dodges them all this time. Rouge: Wow, this girl is really stepping up her game. Lust: Sorry, but your fake jewelry won’t work this time. Rouge: My, you must really take my heart and break it, don’t you? Well, here comes my heart. Rouge tosses a heart bomb at Lust, causing the bomb to explode and Lust to take damage. Lust: Give it up you white flying rat, there is nothing you can do that can stop me from defeating you. Rouge: Well, see about that! Rouge uses a Screw Kick on the power switch to permanently disable to lab’s power darkening the place. Rouge: See if you can find me in the dark, sister. Lust: Think you can hide in the dark forever, coward, you can think again. Lust jumps high to slash a big enough gap to cause the hole in the ceiling to be formed and shows the beam of the moon to serve as the light. Lust: Here, batty, batty, batty. Come to Lust. Rouge: Oh, I will come to you all right. Rouge uses her Screw Kick on Lust and hit her in the cleavage and then they both hit the wall of the lab, but Rouge is still continuing her attack on Lust acting like a drill piercing through her making her shriek in pain until Rouge manages to pierce herself through both Lust and the lab wall, and Lust stops shrieking lifelessly and turns to ashes. Rouge: (panting) Well, thank goodness that is finally over. Then Rouge notices a sparkling red stone on the ground and runs over to it and picks it up. Rouge: Well, what have we here, a new ruby that will go great with my collection of prized jewels? It sure feels great to be a treasure hunter. But then she notices that the same stone she picked up was making sparks. Rouge: (Frightened) What in the matter of jewelry is this? Her question is about to get answered, as the jewel regenerates the body of Rouges opponent, Lust. Lust: (as she was being resurrected) If you think that this is the way to take out a heart, let me show you how it’s done. Lust lengthens her claws again, but this time they pierce through Rouge’s cleavage, thus making Rouge to scream out of pain and fear, and as blood heavily pours out of her cleavage like a fountain, she then screams her last tone until she is silent from her death. Lust: Now I have a snack for gluttony to enjoy. Lust disappears with Rouge trapped in her claws. K.O.! Results Boomstick: That is one of the scariest and sexiest Death Battles I singlehandedly made on my own. Well, both sexy bitches were somewhat equal in the speed and intelligence categories, but While Rouge has tackle on the weapons, Lust pretty much conquers every category. And just when Rouge thought she had won her fight by taking Lust's red stone out of her, she thought wrong, as it happened to Lust when she fought Roy Mustang who tried to use the red stone, not Philosopher's stone, it is a common misconception, but anyhow, Roy tries to use it to try and revive Havoc, but fails because Lust recovers quickly from that despite her supposed death and delivers that surprise claw attack on Mustang which would cost him his very death. So Lust gave Rouge a deadly heart piercing. The Winner is Lust. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixty second Death Battle. *This is the first time that one of the hosts does the fight solo in Maxevil's lineup, this time being Wiz who got a cold, the second one is SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel. *This is the first time that Boomstick does some piggish activity in the fanon episodes of Maxevil's Death Battle lineup by replaying them, this time being about Lust's cleavage; the next one is Bayonetta vs Ursula. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle episode to pit a video game character and an anime/manga character against each other, the first two are Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet and Chaos vs Majin Buu; and the next one is Slippy Toad vs Guldo. *This is Maxevil's eleventh Death Battle to pit 2 or more female characters against each other, the first ten were Catwoman vs Black Cat, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Peach vs Lucina, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, and Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose; and the next eight are April O'Neil vs Ulala, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Lorelei vs Malva, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Trixie vs Pudding, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's forty second Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with both Rouge and Lust; the first forty one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, and Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only); and the next thirty are Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016